Drunkness and a prank
by MoonHunter Thei
Summary: well, Kaoru gets drunk and guess what happens when there's Enishi to get her worked up of her craziness *One-shot*


just had the Idea on my mind, although I had no idea where i based it on or where it came from XD  
-

"oi"

Enishi turned around to find Kaoru standing beside him.

"what do you need?"

'' Let's eat. Its getting late" She smiled at him and waited for him to follow.

At the table, usual silence surrounded them.

Enishi got wine and poured some.

"oh, let me." Kaoru stood up and tried to but Enishi ignored her. He smirked and hesitated for a while, but curiosity got the best of him of what will happen if he said it.

"you probably couldn't drink wine for yourself." Not knowing that alcohol has a huge effect on her and this was the same thing that Megumi did to enrage her and make her drink the whole bottle of sake. Well, the effect was just the same.

"YOU!" She growled at him and banged her hand on the table and took the bottle. Enishi's eyes widened in surprise, waiting what will this woman do.

"We'll see who doesn't know how to drink!" She yelled and drank the whole bottle up.

"He-heyy!" his voice came out with amusement. After savoring the last drop, she banged the bottle and started to turn red.

"see? can you do that? I bet you can't. you're too fancy." Kaoru says dozing off as she is drunk but manages to stay awake. Enishi laughed a little at the woman dosing off infront of him and decided to take advantage of her.

WAIT, WAIT! its not like you think it is as seriously. its like this.

"you're so weak. go to bed."

"oh yeah? fine then! make me do anything, I'll do it!"

"all right then, strip right now.'' A grin crosses his face. but he gets concerned when Kaoru was trying to do it as it was a joke.

"N-no! that was a joke!" He says alarmed but Kaoru fights Enishi off.

"all right, just cluck like a chicken! if you're strong enough, anyone could do that instead of stripping." and Kaoru looks at him.

"I'm not that stupid, stupid." She throws back and sits.

" then I challenge you, Shut up for at least just 2 minutes." He says with reassurance from his voice that she'll never make it.

"Fine! that's easy enough." She snaps and stares at him.

A sly smile crosses in Enishi's face. He stands, yawns and says 'its so hot tonight.' and takes off his t-shirt which results into Kaoru bursting.

"HEY! DON'T STRIP INFRONT OF ME BOBBLE HEAD!" she yells and which makes Enishi laugh. "You lose." He gets Kaoru's hand and leads her to a wall. suddenly..

He pushes her against the wall with his face getting near to her.

"Kaoru Kamiya.."He whispered gently. "did you know? How much I want you now?" Kaoru was dumbfounded.

"close your eyes." He says seductively. He stares at Kaoru's eyes with passion which makes Kaoru to a color of flushed red in her face. She felt embarrassed and she could do nothing but wait for it. she closed her eyes out of her drunkenness preparing for what will happen next and then suddenly, suddenly, suddenly...

He burst out laughing at her face and lets go. it was a prank. a damn prank.

"you should've seen your face back there! you looked totally ridiculous, waiting for something to happen" He laughed and smirked at her

"GYAAAAAAA! I HATE YOU!" she yelled out of embarrassment. Enishi just continued laughing.

"well, you gave me enough amusement tonight. " He said calmly. "well, lets get some sleep now." he said in an apologetic way with amusement.

then Kaoru blushes from surprise as Enishi pats her on the head with a grin. "good night, Kamiya Kaoru" He says and just laughed at herself and got dressed in a night gown when her Drunk hormones kick in.

Enishi enters her room giving her her left ribbon when she tried to strip and to his surprise, she was dancing. seductively, to be exact which sends Enishi laughing again. he pats his forehead and shakes his head.

"you really are one crazy woman, Kaoru." He says and makes Kaoru go to sleep finally. as she drifts off, he fixes her hair with a sweet smile on his face. "no wonder Battousai feel for you." and leaves and sketches picture of Kaoru dancing. then the morning he showed it to her... well, you can guess for yourself what'll happen. :D

END

well... hope you like it! I was just itching to write a fic based on Enishi and Kaoru. anyway, please review and rate! or is it the other way around? anyway, hope you enjoyed. thanks for reading!


End file.
